For us
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Kitana Blames herself about what Liu Kang told her...she thinks is all her fault but Kuai helps her... Kitana x Sub-zero (One shot)


**Kitana blames herself because of what Liu Kang said...she thinks it's all her fault**

* * *

 **Kuai Liang P.O.V**

"Kitana…" I said as I walked up to her. She had been crying ever since Liu Kang threatens to kill her; and me. She was once in love with him but something wasn't right.

Liu Kang had stayed a revenant as Kitana was freed. She felt that hurting the innocents are wrong and that broke her curse. I helped her out and I fell in love with her. Kitana slowly fell for me.

She was nervous when she told me. I gave her a warm smiled and kissed her. Months later Liu Kang spotted us. He attacked us; and I tried to kill us. I had defeated him and Kung Lao came to help him. I was badly wounded.

Kung Lao struck me with his hat; cutting my stomach. We are at the temple; I was patched up by the nurses.

Kitana left of running. I had to chase her. I don't want her to get lost or hurt while she runs. Now she is standing in front of the great mountain.

"Kitana…" I said as I placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay…"

I was pushed back and she stared at me with anger.

"No…it's not…" she cried "You were almost killed because of me"

"No…it's not your fault"

"If you were alone he wouldn't have hurt you" she said "And now he wants to kill you…"

She fell to her knees and cries. I knelt next to her.

"I can't help but feel terrible…" she said "I can't lose you Kuai"

I looked at her. Her eyes were red; along with her cheeks. I whipped her tears.

"It's not your fault" I said "Liu Kang just wants to rule Earthrelm"

"He wants to kill you…because I'm with you"

I frowned but gave her a weak smile.

"It's best if I leave you…" she cried "So he won't kill you"

"Kitana don't say that"

"I'm sorry…I don't want you to die because of me"

"Kitana…stop"

"I can't see you die…I can't…" she cried "He even said he will make me watch and blame it on me"

"Kitana"

She turns around and stares straight ahead.

"Kitana…" I said as I hugged her tight. "He threaten to kill you too…how do you think I feel"

"But…"

"I will fight for you…beside you until the end of time" I said "I won't let him near you…even if my body is broken"

"Kuai…" she placed her head on my chest.

"But…I need your help too"

"What…?"

"I need you to stay strong for and with me…" I said "I need you to fight for me…"

"I can't…" I placed a finger over her month.

"Yes you can…you are a warrior…" I said "Fight for me…"

"I don't know…if I…"

"Fight for us…" I kissed her gently. She stares with awe and nods. "Fight for our love"

She nodded and hugs me tight.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

I smiled as I kissed her forehead. I then yelled out in pain; a sword was through my stomach.

"OH God…NO!" yelled Kitana as she caught me.

"Then show him how much you love him" said Liu Kang as he pulled out the sword. She fell with me and held me tight.

"How dare you!" yelled Kitana

Liu Kang smirked as he walked closer to Kitana. I held her cheek.

"Fight…for us" I whispered

She nods and takes out her Blades.

Liu Kang smiled "You want to face me…you can't defeat me"

"Yes I can…and it will be easy" she said "This is for you Kuai…"

Kitana threw her fans and Liu Kang ducks and Kitana kicks him in the face. He falls back with anger. She smirked and punched him and kicks him back.

Liu tried to recover but Kitana hits him again. He can't even get up now. She then used her blades and cut his leg.

He yelps as he fell down. Kitana was ready to kill but he held out his hands.

"Kitana…wait I'm sorry…"

She stopped and stared at him confused.

"Look…I still love you…" he said "I can't help but be angry when you are with another man"

"You are saying that now…after I have you in your mercy"

"Kitana…please…I'm sorry"

Kitana sighs and brings her weapons down. I groaned in pain as I got up.

"No…Kitana…he is tricking you…"

Kitana looks at me and Liu Kang attacks. I had enough strength to freeze him. I then collapse. She yelps as she sees him freeze.

Kitana stabs him through the ice. He didn't feel pain but he will when he thaws out. Kung Lao came up and takes him back to Netherelms.

She runs up to me and helped me up. "Oh God…Kuai…"

"I'm fine…" I flinched

"No…You are not…you are bleeding…" she cries

"I'll be fine…" I said as I collapse and everything went dark.

* * *

I wake up; to see Kitana sleeping on the couch beside me. She was holding my hand tight. I squeezed it and she groans.

Kitana slowly awakes and then smiles. "Kuai…"

"Kitana…" I whispered

"I'm so glad you're awake" She said "I was beginning to worry…"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two weeks…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I placed a hand on her cheek and whipped the tear.

"Well…I'm awake and I'm fine…"

"I thought I almost lost you…"

"I promised you that I won't ever leave you"

"I promise I won't leave you either…" she said as she kissed me.

Kitana lay next to me and wrapped her arm around me. I kissed her temple. We both slowly fell back asleep again; in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Sub-zero x Kitana**


End file.
